


Kiss of Death

by TheWolfWritesAtMidnight



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Character Death, Gen, Memory Loss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:21:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29016513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWolfWritesAtMidnight/pseuds/TheWolfWritesAtMidnight
Summary: Barry's thoughts before his death in Phandalin.
Kudos: 7





	Kiss of Death

This death is too familiar for Barry.

He’s standing near Gundren, an on fire, very angry Gundren, outside of the bar. Things are going south quickly and the dwarf’s only getting worse, no doubt influenced by that damn glove on his hand. In a poor effort to distract Gundren from his rage, Barry says a quick remark, just hoping the glove won’t explode and destroy the whole town. Then there’s a fiery hand above him and time slows down. Those who witness the latest death of Barry J. Bluejeans will say it was over in the blink of an eye. For Barry, it’s more like hours.

This is happening too quickly. He was supposed to stay with Gundren and now look. He’s going to die. Shouldn’t he be scared? He’s nervous, sure, but he expected the end to be terrifying. Instead, it’s only a small tension. Like holding one’s breath for just a moment too long. He supposes he failed his own mission, failed to find the weight in his chest. He hopes they won’t be disappointed, whoever they are. He hopes the other three can make it out. Gods, he’s only known them for a day but if they were to get hurt…Why does he care so much? That’s a Barry problem though. He’s always cared too much about everything it feels like. Whatever. If his last thoughts are for Magnus, Merle, and Taako to be okay, so be it. Taako. He’d felt so strange upon meeting the elf. It was like seeing a picture of a picture of a picture. Barry knew there should be something there, something important he should grab onto, but instead all he felt was a similar weight to the one that sat in his chest all this time. Why’s this wizard important? Why is he important? It’s too late to figure it out now. The fire is closer, inches from his face. He can feel the heat scorching his skin. It’s painful, but for some inexplicable reason it doesn’t hurt like it should. As the flames lick dangerously close to his body, all he can think is that they feel like kisses. He’d blush if he had the time, but his skin is fiery hot as is. Why would he think that? The kisses of the void in his chest. That’s why. This magic is so hauntingly familiar, but any attempts to probe it’s origin are met with that headache inducing static. He takes one last look at the dazzling array of the fire above him. Swirling yellows, bright oranges, deep crimson red like the robe back at his cave. Even though it’s wielded by Gundren’s clumsy hand, the signature of the glove can’t be denied. It’s a beautiful weapon. For some reason, Barry’s thankful that this is how he dies. The dull weight in his chest is pulled a little tighter. Somehow this is right. His eyes shut as he waits for the final, crushing blow. That last millisecond of life isn’t painful. No. It feels like he’s wrapped in his lover’s arms.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first published fic! Hope you all enjoyed!


End file.
